


Come Daylight

by heyerruh



Series: Adjustment Bureau!AU [2]
Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), American Idol RPF, Kris Allen (Musician)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-05
Updated: 2011-09-05
Packaged: 2017-10-23 11:54:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/250008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heyerruh/pseuds/heyerruh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kris doesn’t want to leave but he knows he has to. He figures, with Adam’s happiness comes his.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Come Daylight

****It’s dark and quiet outside when Kris gets to Adam’s. He can feel the exhaustion flowing through him, snaking through his veins and lulling him into a sense of calm.

Things are not okay. How could they ever be all right in a day like the one that he’s just experienced? No one can see him now, standing in front of Adam’s door, his forehead flat against the cool dark wood. Softly breathing through his mouth and trying to find balance within himself before he sees Adam again, Kris shuts his eyes as he lets all his concerns leave him for this moment.

Kris doesn’t know if it’s his imagination but it sounds as if there’s another person there, breathing in chorus with him, another synchronized to the way his heart pumps.

“You’re finally here,” says a voice through the door, solid yet faint as Adam reveals his presence.

“Oh…” sighs Kris, already starting to pull away from the door.

“I’m about to pull the door open now,” breathes Adam.

The door is not even fully open yet when Adam finds his arms full of warm and cuddly Kris.

“Missed me, baby?” asks Adam rhetorically, his arms automatically wrapping around Kris’s middle as his lips connect to Kris’s temple.

Wordlessly, Kris presses his face into Adam’s neck as he stands on the tips of his toes. He’s desperate, seeking as much contact with Adam as he could get. Adam slides his right hand into Kris’s hair, gliding his fingers through the strands.

 _This shouldn’t be wrong. It can’t be wrong. How can something that feels so right be considered wrong?_ Thoughts of the things that Katy said that afternoon are running through Kris’s head. _“This can’t be wrong,”_ comes out of his lips before he could even try to stop the words from coming out, his own body voicing out what it’s trying to deny.

The tightening of Adam’s arms around him is Kris’s only signal that he heard, that he knows what Kris is thinking. In that moment, Kris wishes so hard that Adam understands, that he knows about Sutan, Lane, Drake and Katy and how they’re trying to pull them apart. He wishes for the strength to fight for him and Adam, to fight for moments like this where he gets to stay wrapped in Adam’s embrace.

But he can’t tell Adam about all this. He can’t risk losing who he is. Kris can’t stop being himself, can’t stop loving Adam. He doesn’t mind how pathetic it sounds; loving Adam is who he is. All he needs is to be able to love Adam and if the only way he can do it is from afar, he will. As long as he can continue loving Adam, he’ll be happy.

His mind’s a mess, sooner or later, his life will be too but for now, he’s with Adam and everything is as it should be.

~~~

“Kris,” Adam whispers when he finally finds the strength to speak again, whispers as his left hand accompanies its partner in holding Kris’s face near.

Kris hums as he pushes his face towards Adam’s, his hands rising from their position around Adam’s middle and gripping at the worn black shirt that’s covering his chest. He couldn’t help but look up. Blue. Adam’s eyes are awfully blue and Kris can’t stop himself from just staring at the prettiest pair of eyes that he’s ever had the privilege to stare openly at. The intensity of the feelings reflected on those orbs hitting him square on the chest, like an invisible force pushing at him and making it hard for him to breathe. It’s hard to take in, almost painful in the way that it makes Kris feel as if he’s being broken apart piece by piece and in the way that he feels like he’s being glued back together by the simple brilliance of how much Adam feels for him.

The path that their lips travel is short but it takes time, taking its cues from what their eyes could see. The first touch of lips is tentative, as if it is their first time together and in a sense it is. It’s the first time that Adam just wants to remember every single thing, to catalogue each moment as if it will be their last, as if he’s scared that in the morning it will all be a dream. It’s the first time that all Kris wants to do is to forget, ignore all the things that Katy said, tune out the whole world and just give himself fully in this quiet moment with the one he loves with all of him.

All it involves is the slide of sensitive skin against sensitive skin, moving frantically to feel rather than just do, to proclaim rather than just tell about the love that empowers them.

Kris doesn’t even notice that he’s crying until he tastes salt on Adam’s lips, faint and yet overwhelming when compared to the cherry-flavored lip-gloss that Adam has on his lips. It’s a taste that Kris plans to remember as uniquely theirs, the perfect combination of two people who’re almost literally worlds apart.

Adam pulls away first.

“Baby, why are you—“

Kris shakes his head no, both because he doesn’t really know the answer to the interrupted question ad because he doesn’t really want to put into words the feelings moving him right now. He looks down, staring at the image of his socked feet standing side-by-side with Adam’s black-toenailed pair. _They’re worlds apart and yet they fit, their feet providing an argument so mundane and unlikely and yet simply them._

He manages a smile on his face before he looks back up at Adam.

“Why don’t you go make yourself comfortable on our bed, darlin’, and I’ll be right up,” drawls Kris, inflecting his flawless Southern twang knowing that Adam would not be able to resist.

He throws in an ass grope for good measure.

Kris watches with bated breath as Adam smirks and turns, sashaying up the stairs, making a show of his ascension to the bedroom. At the top, he casually looks back for effect and winks at Kris before turning left and disappearing from Kris’s view.

In a few minutes, Kris will follow Adam but right now, he just needs to find his center. _I can do this,_ he thinks as he takes another healing breath.

~~~

Kris is staring at Adam’s coffee table unseeingly, mapping every step he’s taken in life to get to where he is now. He’s here, in Adam’s house, sitting on Adam’s couch with Adam waiting for him on a bed that he’s come to recognize as _his and Adam’s._

That thought alone jolts Kris into action. As he looks at his watch, he stumbles up the stairs realizing how long Adam has been waiting.

The door isn’t fully closed and so Kris pushes it open quietly. Opening his mouth to start apologizing when what he sees stops him, Adam is on top of the covers, his worn Queen shirt covering his chest as the lamp on his bedside table shines on his long legs.

 _I guess it’s going to be that kind of night,_ Kris thinks to himself as he sighs, a small smile forming on his lips as he slowly divests himself of his shirt and jeans, leaving only his dark blue boxer-briefs on.

Kris walks towards Adam’s side of the bed, turning off the light. He’s pulling at the covers Adam’s lying on when Adam stirs.

“Baby?” comes the sleepy murmur.

“I’m here, Adam,” comes the immediate reassurance. Adam makes a low humming sound as he helps Kris free the covers.

“You came,” and Kris feels guilty for making Adam wait.

“Of course, I did,” says Kris patiently. He positions himself against the headboard and prods Adam to lay his head on Kris’s lap.

“But I wanted us to mess up the bed together,” Adam manages before he’s overcome by his own overwhelming need to yawn.

Kris strokes his hand through Adam’s ebony strands, the brown highlights shining as the light seeping through the windows hits it.

“Go to sleep, baby,” whispers Kris, “we have enough time.”

He stares down at Adam who’s rubbing his face against Kris’s barely covered thigh.

“That tickles,” he states, not really wanting Adam to stop.

“You’ll watch me sleep?” murmurs Adam on the verge of actually falling asleep. Kris could hear the unspoken question though. _Will you be here when I wake up?_ It guts Kris to know that with all the bravado and confidence that Adam shows the world, with him Adam is reduced to a nervous quiet mess.

Kris hums and that’s the last thing Adam hears before he falls asleep.

 _Always_ , he’ll always be waiting for Adam.

~~~

It’s a few hours later, when Kris opens his eyes, that he realizes he fell asleep. He doesn’t need to look at the clock on bedside table to see the time, the faint light coming from the window giving his carpeted floor a light blue hue. Their bedroom, _Adam’s,_ is a bit brighter than when Kris last looked around it.

Adam’s hand is rubbing at his right hip, soft tentative touches, as if he’s not sure whether it’s all right to wake Kris up. His back is half-lying on Adam’s clothed chest and Kris thinks it’s a place he never wants to leave but he needs to move, needs Adam to know that it’s okay to wake him up.

He needs Adam to know that this, _them,_ will never be not-okay, that this is amazing, brilliant, awesome. Adam has to know that this is all Kris has ever wanted his whole life.

So Kris moves, pushes his hip up against Adam’s hand and presses his back against Adam’s front. Each movement he makes pulls Adam’s shirt up, bit by bit, so little skin exposed to Kris’s naked back but it’s good, the friction making his senses even more sensitive to the way Adam’s moving against him. The sheet that he used to cover them before falling asleep is haphazardly kicked to the bottom of the bed as Kris turns around to face Adam.

Adam’s eyes are staring right back at his; almost black with the way his pupils are dilated. With eyes wide open, Kris pushes his face forward, staring at Adam as he touches his lips to Adam’s. They’re dry and it’s hard to slide them across each other but Kris thinks its brilliant. The smile forming on Adam’s lips says he feels the same. Kris lifts a hand and slides it into Adam’s shirt, fingers ghosting against Adam’s left nipple before his hand finds its place on Adam’s back.

“What do you want, baby?” asks Adam in a whisper.

Kris licks his lips, his tongue coming into contact with Adam’s lips. Adam doesn’t wait for an answer, pulling Kris towards him, slotting his lips with Kris’s, skin sliding against skin, love and want pouring from both men. Kris opens his mouth to slide his tongue out; wetting Adam’s lips before delving into the other man’s mouth, touching and feeling every crevice he could reach.

Adam’s arms tighten around Kris, pushing his whole body forward to change their positions. He’s lying on top of Kris when they come up for air. Adam’s suddenly conscious that all his weight is being supported by Kris but when he tries to support his upper body with his arms, Kris uses the hand on his back to push him back down.

“I’m heavy,” Adam mutters.

“You’re comfortable,” Kris answers back with a lazy smile, his eyes never leaving Adam’s.

Adam’s breath is caught between the one he’s inhaling and the next, the adoration that Kris is showing coming at him in spades, unstoppable and all encompassing.

All the words that Adam can’t say are trying to come out but he’s scared. He never knew he could have this and now that he does, he’s so terrified that he’ll do something to lose it. Kris is under him, watching him with half-lidded eyes, waiting for him to say something, do anything to him. Kris trusts him, loves him even, and at that moment Adam promises himself that one day, _I’ll tell Kris and the whole world of my love, this love,_ and on that day, Adam will not be scared.

“I want you,” purrs Adam as he pushes away all his plans for the future for what he has today.

Kris lifts his right hand to pull at Adam’s hair as his left wraps around the back of his neck to pull him down for a kiss.

It’s hot and demanding, saying so much with no words at all. Kris wants and Adam wants; both so willing to give and aching to take at the same time.

This amount of emotion, _this can’t be wrong,_ Kris thinks. His body wants Adam as his soul craves for their connection, their love. _How can loving this man be wrong? I love him. He loves me._ Kris moans as Adam bites his lower lip, soothing the abused lip with his tongue right after. _Why can’t we have this forever?_ His nails are scratching Adam’s back, his anger and frustration showing, trying to come out; desperate for Adam to know the inner turmoil Kris is trying to fight.

Disengaging his lips from Adam’s, Kris slides his body down a bit, giving Adam’s throat a bit of a lick before he turns, his back facing Adam. He slides his arms down his own body, taking his boxer-briefs with them.

He looks back, eyes dark and lips puffy, cheeks pink and body alert.

Kris smirks at Adam.

“You have me, baby,” he states breathlessly, his arm reaching behind him to pull Adam against him.

It takes a bit of time but Adam gets his shirt off, Kris prepared and his cock covered with a condom.

“Please, Adam, please,” pleads Kris, his voice shot from begging so much, throat dry and constricting as he gasps for air while bucking his whole body backwards.

“We have time, baby,” Adam whispers as he aligns his cock with Kris’s quivering whole.

 _We don’t Adam,_ “oh fuck,” _we don’t,_ Kris thinks as he pushes against Adam as soon as he feels the tip breach him.

“Easy, Kris,” sighs Adam, his hips backing up his words as they stay still.

Kris grips the hand connected to the arm Adam has wrapped around him, his feelings a mess as his body finds its pleasure.

“I want it hard, Adam, please, please, please, baby, give it to me hard. I want to feel you for days, weeks, even months to come,” murmurs Kris. _My whole life._

 _This might be all I’ll ever have,_ he thinks and then he lets out a groan because Adam’s finally moving, strokes long and hard, hitting Kris’s prostate with every upstroke.

Adam’s lips are breathing against Kris’s ear, hot air caressing his face every time Adam exhales and penetrates Kris. His body is mostly on top of Kris, a pleasant reminder that Adam’s there with him.

He’s near and he knows the exact moment that Adam feels it. Adam tries to let go of Kris’s hand to reach down and help finish him off, probably, but Kris tightens his grip on Adam’s hand.

He likes that Adam’s taking him from behind, making him feel owned while surrounding him with his body, seemingly protecting him from anything and everything, cocooning him and keeping him within their safe place, their haven, their bed.

 _Adam’s bed,_ Kris thinks, and it hurts to remember that this isn’t his place, isn’t his to have. He squeezes his ass muscles, looking for a reminder that Adam’s here, still with Kris, _in_ Kris. Adam groans and tries to reach for Kris’s cock again. _I’m not going to cry._

Kris stops him.

“Just like this, Adam, I want to come just from this,” he moans, “I want to come from just having you inside me.” His voice is hoarse and he’s trying to keep his voice from breaking. He closes his mouth, resolves to keep silent. He can’t moan or even open his mouth because Kris isn’t even sure he can stop Adam from hearing him sob.

He feels the heat of Adam’s body along his back; his orgasm surprising him even though he knew it was coming.

As the last drops of his come spurt out of him, Adam reaches his peak, holding Kris’s body down as his deep strokes become sporadic and his groans fill the room.

Adam gets up a few moments later, tying up the condom and disappearing into the en suite. He comes back out without the condom and instead has a washcloth with him. He cleans himself and Kris with it before returning to his place on the bed, slightly on top of Kris.

Adam moves again, as if trying to get his weight off Kris but Kris doesn’t relinquish his hold on Adam’s arm.

“Paperweight,” Kris murmurs when he’s sure he can speak without his voice getting wobbly.

“What?” Adam asks as he lifts his head to looks at Kris.

“Paperweight,” Kris says, his voice loud and clear.

“I’m not getting it, hon,” says Adam. He kisses Kris’s shoulder, not taking his eyes off of Kris.

“You’re like paperweight,” Kris answers as if that will enlighten Adam.

Adam raises an eyebrow, waiting for the explanation that he’s sure will come.

“You know how paperweights are used to keep paper still? You’re like that.”

“I don’t get how that’s supposed to be reassuring, Kris,” Adam utters with a frown.

“The paperweight is just there to keep the paper in its place, so it won’t drift away or whatever, without hurting it or tearing it up,” whispers Kris, a small smile forming on his face as he keeps his eyes steady on the side of the room that he can see from where he is. “You’re my paperweight, Adam.”

“Are you saying that I’m keeping you here?” Adam asks, unsure of what he’s being told.

“I’m saying I’m right where I’m supposed to be,” Kris responds, his face finally turning so that he could look at Adam, eyes a bit too wet but twinkling brightly under Adam’s attention.

Adam nods, lying back down.

~~~

When Kris is sure that Adam’s asleep, he creeps out from under him. Adam only pouts a little but promptly goes back to sleep.

Kris picks up all his clothes and exits the room, _Adam’s room._

He dresses up in the living room, collecting his thoughts as each garment from yesterday makes it back on his body. The walk-of-shame that is bound to come from the paparazzi seeing Kris in these clothes again doesn’t even bother him.

The only shame in this whole situation is that he’s leaving Adam at all.

He reaches for the carefully folded paper he placed on the coffee table the night before, reading through its contents. Once, twice, ten times until he’s sure he can’t make things better by changing some of the words.

He can do this.

 _All I want is for Adam to be happy. This will make him happy. I’m…they’re sure of it._

Kris picks up his phone and glides his thumb across the screen.

Kris exits Adam’s house as Brad answers the phone, is out of West Hollywood by the time he ends his calls with Danielle, Sutan and Tommy.

He’ll probably be on a plane back to Arkansas by the time Adam wakes up.

 _This is me doing what I think is best to make him happy._

  
 **Playlist:**  
 _Blind_ – Lifehouse  
 _Broken_ – Lifehouse  
 _All Or Nothing_ – O-Town  
 _Barely Breathing_ – Duncan Shiek  
 _Skyway Avenue_ – We the Kings  
 _Nothing Lasts Forever_ – Maroon 5  
 _Someone Like You_ – Adele  
 _Paperweight_ – Joshua Radin

**Author's Note:**

> This is a part of a scene I deleted from my KBB fic, [Future’s Bright (Are You Ready Yet?)](http://heyerruh.livejournal.com/36628.html). I took it out during my first read-through of the whole thing since I thought it was too much angst for one fic but I knew at the back of my mind that I’d end up posting it anyway. This is for [](http://www.livejournal.com/users/sbb23/profile)[**sbb23**](http://www.livejournal.com/users/sbb23/) and for [](http://www.livejournal.com/users/sparklycockles/profile)[**sparklycockles**](http://www.livejournal.com/users/sparklycockles/) , the two brilliantly helpful people who accompanied me through my very first Big Bang. Thanks, you guys.:) Title comes from _Paperweight,_ a song from Dear John’s movie soundtrack and sung by Joshua Radin. Mistakes are my own, I can’t have [](http://www.livejournal.com/users/sbb23/profile)[**sbb23**](http://www.livejournal.com/users/sbb23/) beta this since this is partly for her. LOLOL.
> 
> This will be easier to understand if you read Future's Bright (Are You Ready Yet?) first.


End file.
